Nightmares and Demons
by Deshera
Summary: Late at night Ritsuka finds himself living in a nightmare where his demons not only are real but all to close by. complete


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters…dear Gawd I wanna own Seimei!

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Depending on how dirty your mind is it could be a lot of things….

**Title:** Nightmares and Demons

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka quietly turned off his reading lamp once he was finished with his book and quietly settled into his bed finally ready for a night's rest all the while being careful not to irritate his latest set of bruises. After a few minuets of squirming he managed to find a somewhat comfortable position that didn't put any unnecessary pressure on any of his injuries.

As Ritsuka lay in the vast expanse of his bed waiting to fall asleep he couldn't help but think back to when Seimei was still around. Back when his own bed was left abandoned as he crawled into Seimei's bed every night ready for a good nights sleep with his beloved older brother.

It would always bring a smile to his face when he thought about Seimei sleeping. There weren't many times when he had the strength to resist the comforting cloud of sleep that was so close to him just by being in the same room as his brother but when he did Ritsuka always found it funny that his older brother would cling to him like a spider monkey.

All of Seimei's limbs would protectively entwine him in a vice like grip. Even Seimei's long gorgeous tail would curl around and seek out contact with Ritsuka forming a comfortable cocoon. Rather than being squished or feeling smothered Ritsuka found it almost hypnotically relaxing.

Although Seimei was tall and far larger than him somehow Seimei seemed to be just perfect for snuggling. When Ritsuka would relax into his brother he fit perfectly into every nook and cranny as if they were made fore each other.

Seimei was always warm but not to warm at the same time. Seimei always managed to simultaneously feel both warm and cool all at once. Simply put Seimei was perfect. The hottest night of summer or the coldest winters never touched Ritsuka when he was with Seimei.

Seimei was strong and solid but some how soft and relaxing at the same time. His skin was perfect and smooth, all the while concealing a deep strength. The balance between strength and gentleness seemed to be absolutely perfect in Seimei. He was soft enough to be comfortable but strong enough to protect at the same time.

One of Ritsuka's favorite things of all was when he would snuggle close to his brother and close his eyes and breathe in his soft relaxing scent. Seimei never sweated and was always clean but he never had a perfumey overly washed scent. Seimei had his own uniquely intoxicating scent of his own. There were no word that could describe the comfortingly pleasant scent that was Seimei but some how it was Ritsuka's favorite scent. It was the scent of love and protection, comfort and warmth that only Seimei could give.

Ritsuka adored how in moments like that the entire world would just seem to disappear leaving only him and his brother. There were no fears. There were no doubts. There never were any nightmares and most of all there were no demons screaming at him for daring to live in this world. No, there was none of that, there was simply his brother and that was all that he needed.

A cold breeze suddenly seeped its way through a crack in Ritsuka's badly sealed windows causing him to shiver and wrap himself tightly in his worn sheets. They were Seimei's favorite at one time and one of the few things of his that Ritsuka had managed to hold onto when they had moved.

Ritsuka's feline ears twitched alert and ready when he picked up the sound of soft foot steps coming down the hall towards his room. Panicking momentarily Ritsuka suddenly found that he couldn't remember if he had locked his door behind him after using the rest room earlier. A twinge of fear shot up and down his spine as the foot steps came closer and a familiar muted muttering could be heard coming from his mother.

Ritsuka quietly scooted his back against the cool hard wall slinking into the shadows and stared to the door. Ritsuka could feel his heart pounding in his throat as both the foot steps and muttering came to an abrupt stop outside his bedroom door. Ritsuka froze when he heard the doorknob jiggle a few moments later from his mother trying to get in. After several tries Ritsuka's room was once more enveloped in a heavy silence as Ritsuka's ears strained to pick up the next sound from her. It would either be her turning away or a second and more vicious onslaught against his door for the sin of being locked. He wasn't sure exactly how much time passed before he heard his mother turn and retreat down the hall. It could have been minuets or hours, when ever she was outside his door at night all time would grind to a halt until she finally left.

Ritsuka let out a breath that he had forgotten he was holding and did his best to relax again. His mother was gone now. Ritsuka scrunched his eyes shut tightly in a vain attempt to summon the deep solitude of sleep to him as quickly as possible. All the while doing his best to keep him mind blank in hopes of having a night free of nightmares or worse yet dreams of a past he could no longer touch. Seimei was gone and no amount of dreaming would bring him back. Dreams only brought pain and tears.

As the darkness and silence continued Ritsuka relaxed slightly knowing that in his present state he probably wouldn't get to sleep until dawn. He flinched involuntarily as he heard the door to his parent's bedroom slam shut and lock. Ritsuka was once more left alone with only the nightmares that lingered in his room and the demons waiting outside his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm baaaaack! Oh yeah! My computer crashed horribly a few months ago making me loose everything and then I moved and lost the internet all together but I just got it back today so I'm celebrating with a one shot. I hope you liked it._


End file.
